Korriban Unfinished
by Kitriana
Summary: Jaina and her friends, along with the Master Historian, Tionne, get trapped on Korriban. A/N: I won't be finishing this, but I will reformat it for better readability.


Selyce slowly opened her eyes, and found herself lying in a dank cell, and was rewarded with a sharp, excruciating pain in her

Selyce slowly opened her eyes, and found herself lying in a dank cell, and was rewarded with a sharp, excruciating pain in her skull. She hissed between her clenched teeth, and muttered a curse under her breath. Then, she heard laughing in the corridor, and with a moan, rolled over to find a guard grinning insanely at her. Selyce quirked an eyebrow at him, and rolled her eyes, annoyed by his continuous laughter. "Go away, little man. You bother me," she said as she flicked her wrist as if to dismiss him.

His grin shrunk and he grimaced. He grabbed the bars and his knuckles whitened. "I was trying to lighten your mood, 'cause you'll probably be dead in a few days." His grin came back with a rush. "Besides," he said, "you should see yourself. You don't exactly look like a princess, little girl."

She sighed and pressed two fingers to her temples. "Just shut up and leave me alone," she said. As he turned to leave, she decided to keep up the conversation, if only for a short while. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Brent Kallarr," he said, looking quite humiliated.

"Brent? Now there's a name that strikes fear into the hearts of all good men!" she answered, laughing.

"Very funny, coming from a blueberry! What's your name?"

"I'm afraid you won't be able to laugh at mine, peaches. It's Selyce. Selyce Tarkona," she said, crossing her arms and looking at with mild interest.

His expression, which had been mocking, now turned incredulous. "Tarkona? As in Nolaa Tarkona? As in Kri Tarkona?!"

There was a ringing thud as she rammed herself at the door. "You knew my mother?!"

"Uh, what do you mean, knew? I know her! She's one of my fellow apprentices!"

Jaina's eyes focused on the thrumming fan attached to the ceiling above her. She sat up and instantly wished she hadn't. Her back was still sore from the previous day's fight. She glanced around the cell, taking in what little surroundings and décor that showed. Standing up, she walked slowly over to the door, and looked through the bars of the window that was implanted in it. Suddenly, she fell back and screamed as a face appeared at the door.

"Who are you, you idiot?" she screamed, jumping slightly backwards.

"Now, is that any way to treat a friend?" the figure said laughingly.

"Selyce? What are you doing here? You almost scared me into a bacta tank! How'd you get out?"

Selyce grinned mischievously and pointed to the ceiling, where a ventilation shaft should be and said jokingly, "Up, up, and away!"

Jaina looked mildly surprised, until she understood what Selyce was telling her. She looked at her friend and gave a lopsided grin, showing she understood.

Selyce grinned back, but it faded quickly. "Where's Elsha?" she asked fervently.

Jaina chuckled a pointed to the pile of blankets on the floor. "Right there. She curled up in that corner for warmth, because it's the closest to the heating tanks in this building. Hey, do you still have your lightsaber? They took most of our stuff."

Selyce glanced down at her weapons belt and groaned. They had taken all of her weapons! "I'll find them, but I should get you two out first! The weapons are most likely in some storage room around here somewhere."

Jaina nodded her agreement and then smiled. "They took my lightsaber, and Elsha's, as well as most of our weapons. They couldn't get my blaster and daggers out of my boots though. We'll be quite all right. You go on ahead, before the guards see you and sound the alarm."

Selyce nodded, and turned. "May the Force be with you, my friend."

Jaina grunted and then said, "May the Force be with you, as well. Now go!" Selyce waved and grinned over her shoulder as she ran off down the corridor. Jaina sighed and leaned heavily against the door, thinking, until she heard heavy footsteps coming down the corridor. It's a guard, she thought absently, then abruptly straightened up. "Excuse me!" she exclaimed. "Is there any chance that I may be escorted to a refresher unit? There doesn't seem to be one in here."

The guard put his face close to the door and snorted. "Sorry little lady. I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Jaina looked down, pouting, and managed to squeeze some tears out of her eyes, before she smiled maliciously. "Oh, really? That's just too bad. I suppose I'm just going have to make you release me." Jaina then reached into her tunic, and pulled out a long, slender object. When the guard quirked an eyebrow, she hit him over the head with the blunt end. Grinning, she clipped her spare lightsaber to her belt, then turned and shook Elsha, trying to make her wake up. "Elsha! Elsha, you must wake up so that we may leave," she whispered roughly.

Elsha peeked out from under the blankets and blinked sleepy eyes. "How will we do that, Janie? They took our weapons."

Jaina smiled and pointed to her spare lightsaber, and then her boots, which also held weapons. "They took your stuff, and most of mine. Don't worry. We shall get your weapons back."

"How, Janie?" asked Elsha tentatively.

"I'll use my lightsaber and cut through the wall over there, then we'll lift in back in place with the Force. Once we get out, you head towards our ship, and then go twenty meters northeast of it. You'll find a small supply cave. Go hide there, and Selyce and I will meet back with you in a few hours. Selyce will have your weapons."

Elsha nodded and they exchanged grins as Jaina began to work on the wall. After a few minutes of slicing, they heard a sizzle and pop, as if Jaina's lightsaber had gone through a water pipe. However, when the slab fell and they heard a crunch, Jaina knew that she had unwillingly killed a guard. There was a shock of horror on her features, and though she knew that killing was sometimes necessary, she would have rather done so face to face. This seemed almost cowardly.

"Well, think of it this way, Janie. That is one less guard that you have to worry about. And he would have tried to kill you the moment you set foot outside!"

"True, Elsha. Very true. I just wish it hadn't happened that way!"

"Don't worry, Janie! We're out! That's all that needs to be. I'll run on air to keep the guards from following me, so go do your stuff, Janie! And may the Force be with you."

Jaina nodded, and then smiled. "May the Force be with you, Elsha. And be careful!" Then she turned and ran off, searching for an opening somewhere.

Elsha ran off towards the ship, like she had told Jaina she would do. When she reached it, she ran inside and grabbed her dagger and blaster from her bunk, and then ran of to the northeast, counting the meters as she went. "Eighteen meters...nineteen meters...there it is! The cave! Good! Now, I remember Selyce said that there was a field generator somewhere near the entrance. I'll find that first." And she went to work, making the cave livable for a while.

Jaina finally saw a doorway and ran towards in gratefully. The chill of the night was seeping slowly through her cloak, and even her flight suit could not help. She slipped silently into the doorway and looked around, making sure the coast was clear. Then she set about finding the rest of the group. Using the Force, she called out to them, hopelessly searching for her friends. Then, suddenly, she heard a faint whispering answer. It was Tionne, and she sounded rather weak. "Tionne! Tionne, where are you?" she yelled into the darkness of her mind.

"Janie? Jaina, is that you?" answered Tionne weakly.

"Yes, Tionne, it is. Where are you? Just tell me the section and the cell number if you can, and I'll get you out as soon as possible!"

"I'm in the northern wing, nearest the interrogation chambers. Be careful, Darth Grim and Lord Abaddon are here with me," answered Tionne.

At this Jaina froze, and glanced around her warily. "Did you just say Grim and Abaddon?"

Tionne thought for a moment, and replied slowly. "Yes, I did. Why?"

Jaina dropped to her knees and sputtered, "You've haven't been with them very long, have you?"

"No, I haven't. You sound worried. Why?"

"Worried! I'm scared witless! Do you have any idea what they will do to you, just to get information! They'll nearly kill you!"

At this, Tionne started to get very worried. "Oh, sith-spit! What will I do? Jaina, you have got to help me! Please hurry!"

Jaina sighed and rushed out of the corridors, running quickly and quietly to the northern wing, when suddenly a guard appeared out of nowhere. She stopped dead in her tracks and stood there looking warily at him, as if to size him up. "Where do you think you're going, pretty one?" he asked maliciously.

"I'm going to the northern wing to see Lord Grim," she replied calmly, grinning at his disbelief.

"You're joking, right? No one but Abaddon and Kri are allowed to speak with Lord Grim," he explained, his grin coming back.

"Oh, really?" queried Jaina. "Well, I have some important news for her. She told me to come to her immediately, and because there are new prisoners, I thought she'd be in the interrogation room."

The guard looked dead at her and then motioned for her to follow him. After a few minutes of walking down what seemed an endless corridor, her reached up to his shoulder, as if he had an itch there. Jaina then saw the little red button where his hand was heading, and grabbed for his arm, but it was too late. He had sounded the alarm, so she took out her lightsaber and hit him on the head with the blunt end. Then she ran as fast as she could, pretending there was a pack of wild neks chasing her. She turned sharply around every corner, until she reached a dead end.

An apprentice, no older than she, came up to her, grinning. "I am Virsch," he said. "So nice to meet you." Jaina gagged as she took in his appearance and smell. "I don't care who you are, kid. I do care, however, that you are in my way. Now move!"

Virsch's smile grew, and he took out his lightsaber. Obviously he was a fool, for he said, "Oh, is the little princess getting tired of waiting for me to move? Well, the little princess is going to have to fight her way out."

Jaina sighed and activated her lightsaber, and began to block all of his puny attacks. "Listen kid, you're no match for me. Anything you can come up with, I can block. You are no match for me!" With that last statement, she neatly sliced off his lightsaber arm, up to the shoulder. Virsch looked wide-eyed at her, and then at his stump, and then fainted.

Jaina stared at his limp form, and then shrugged and took off running. This time, she ran straight past the interrogation room, and then realizing what had happened, she turned and ran into Darth Abaddon. "Uh...uh...hi?" she said nervously.

"Hello, Jaina. It is a pleasure to see you again," he replied smoothly.

"I'll bet it is, for you. You going to take me to the interrogation room, or are you going to torture me here?" she inquired as she backed slowly to a corner.

Abaddon smiled, and then reached for her arm. "I am going to take you to Lord Grim, of course. She will decide what to do with you."

Jaina kicked his arm out of the way and scrambled frantically up the corner, trying to reach the ventilation shaft, when she saw Grim herself come out of the interrogation room and look at her mischievously. They both grabbed hold of her boots and pulled, and Jaina kicked as hard as possible, trying to dislodge their hands, for her boots would not be able to come off easily. Abaddon yanked on her leg, and Jaina's head hit the wall. As she slowly lost consciousness, the last thing she remembered was where Abaddon and Grim were standing.

Selyce moved slowly and quietly through the cold stone corridors of the Sith academy, searching for the storage room where her weapons would be. She was concentrating so hard on her daggers, trying to locate them, that at first she didn't hear Jaina crying out, calling for someone to help her. Nor did she feel her friend lose consciousness. Only when Elsha tapped into her thought path did she realize what had happened.

"Selyce, Jaina's been captured! By Lord Grim and Darth Abaddon, no less!" exclaimed Elsha anxiously, sending her worries through the Force.

"Captured? By Grim and Abaddon? Where?" asked Selyce hurriedly.

Elsha quieted for a moment, and then replied. "On the north wing of the Sith academy, near the interrogation room. She hit her head on the wall."

Selyce was at first puzzled by the detail, and then realized that Elsha was tapping into the Force, asking it to tell her the past.

"I'll get to her as soon as I can. You stay exactly where you are Elsha. I don't want to rescue you, too."

"I will stay right here, Selyce. I'm in the supply cave, twenty-odd meters northeast of our ship." Selyce nodded and then went back to finding her weapons. She'd need them if she was to help Jaina.

Jaina slowly regained consciousness, and blinked rapidly, trying to focus her eyes. When she succeeded, she looked around, realizing she was not where she had been what seemed moments earlier. Grim was standing on her right, while Abaddon was on the left, and she looked at them, very confused. "How did you switch sides so quickly? Where am I? What happened?" she asked, trying her best to remember.

Abaddon looked amused, and answered her quickly. "You are in the Sith academy interrogation chamber on Korriban, and you were injured when you tried to escape."

Grim stifled a yawn as she watched them closely. Abaddon was far too use to the subject than was necessary. She did not like it at all. No Sith had any right to be that close to a Jedi. Yet, she herself felt drawn to this one, as if she could relate to her, tell her things not even Abaddon knew. She knew that she had to turn Jaina, at all costs, not only to save the Sith, but to preserve the girl. Grim walked forward slowly, smiling evilly to hide her confusion and anxiety. "Now, we will ask you a few questions. Refuse, and we'll resort to more viscous ways. We don't want to hurt you beyond what we have done already. However, if you do not help, we will be forced to harm you more. Let's begin, shall we? Abaddon, get ready."

Jaina calmly watched them prepare a truth serum for her, and she showed no signs of worry or fear, which startled Grim. "I will tell you nothing, Lady Grim," she said, emphasizing the title.

Scowling, Grim snatched the vial from Abaddon and stabbed the needle into Jaina's arm, watching the girl flinch as the needle pierced the skin. "Now, we shall try the first question. Where were you born?"

"I was born on Coruscant, of course. Everyone knows that."

Abaddon quickly covered a chuckle, while Grim scowled at his impudence. "Fine then. What is the thing you most like on your food?"

Jaina smiled brightly. "Oh, that's easy. Andris, of course. Sometimes a little bit of glitterstim, but mostly andris." Grim and Abaddon looked mildly surprised before they continued.

"What is your weapon of choice? And why?"

"My weapon of choice is a lightsaber, because it makes me feel like I can do anything I wanted when I hold it. By the way, your truth serum will not work. I'm telling you all of this because I want to."

Grim laughed, plainly unconvinced. "I don't believe you. The serum hasn't even taken full effect yet. You should be having convulsions in a few moments."

Jaina shook her head, and tapped her fingers along the edge of the seat, allowing energy to gather at her fingertips. The truth serum drained out of her system and into the static on the chair. Her body convulsed violently, lifting her partway out of the chair, her spine arching, body attempting to twist around. Grim smiled happily, then left the room, Abaddon trailing behind quietly. As soon as they were gone, Jaina stopped, and began trying to undo the shackles holding her in place. They were locked with some kind of Force bolt that she had no idea how to undo. So, disregarding that idea, she looked about the room until she saw a multi-tool. She concentrated on the multi-tool, bringing it close to her, then began to loosen the fabric of her flight suit. Before she could get her arms completely free, she heard a noise, up in the rafters. "Who's there? Who are you?" she asked hoarsely. A blue hand poked out of the shadows and waved to her, and she recognized the multi-colored fabric.

Then Selyce said softly and jokingly, "No one but me and the rats!" Selyce then poked her head out from the shadows and grinned, then she pulled an object from her boots and dropped it, using the Force to steady it and to keep the sharp end from hitting Jaina. Then, as the dagger neared Jaina, she made it hit the shackles with enough force to rip them apart, thus freeing her friend from the interrogation chair.

"Thanks, buddy," said Jaina gratefully, happy that she didn't have to ruin her flight suit. "Now, let's split up and find the others. I know where Tionne and Shallorra are. You go find Mosa and Eva. I'm sure they're around here somewhere."

Selyce then dropped from the rafters and handed Jaina her second lightsaber. "We're not splitting up again, Jaina. Look at what happened this time. Do you want that to happen again?"

"No, I don't, Selyce, but how do you expect us to get the others out of here alive if we don't split up? That is why we must, so that we may get everyone out of here safely!"

Selyce shook her head, though she knew that her friend was right. "Fine. You go get Tionne and any others near this area. I'll go search the rest of the premises. But I expect you to tell me when you get into trouble. That way I can come rescue your sorry butt again."

Jaina chuckled and went on her way, then stopped to reply wryly, "I'll be sure to tell you when the Sith decide to attack me, so you can do your protection act."

Selyce frowned thoughtfully, then shrugged and went on her own way, heading to the south wing. There she hoped to find Mosa, Eva, and Qorma. Silently, she ran through the corridors of the Sith academy, knowing she was headed into trouble.

Meanwhile, Elsha struggled to bring up the shield in the supply cave, but she was not nearly as good with mechanics and machinery as Jaina and Selyce. She was more of an animal type herself, not suited for roughing it out in the middle of, well, nowhere. She wished she was still with her parents, and not here, now. Grumbling, she kicked the field generator, and muttered curses to it, hoping she could get it working before anyone found her...

Jaina ran through the corridor, looking in every room she came across, hoping she would find Tionne. She knew that Tionne was in this section, somewhere. Maybe she had bypassed it, or made a wrong turn somewhere. Sighing, Jaina kept running, using the Force to help her knock out a few guards on the way. She came upon a small door, what seemed like an entrance to a dungeon of some sort. It was surrounded by guards, all male. Smiling, she slowed herself, then checked her appearance. Then, walking slowly around the corner, she whistled and motioned for one of them to come to her. "Hello, boys. I was wondering if you could help poor me to find a refresher unit. I seemed to have taken a wrong turn somewhere, and I'm just so new to this place, that I'm afraid I might get lost," she whispered, lowering her voice to a seductive tone.

The guards stood up and walked over to her, warily at first, then more openly, believing she was unarmed and weak. The first of them, a boy almost as young as Zekk, licked his lips as he came near her, smiling perversely. Jaina was disgusted, but she continued the act, for Tionne's sake. "Hey there, little miss. How can we help you?" he said, elbowing his buddies as he spoke.

Jaina closed her eyes and envisioned herself fainting, then projected that image to the guards. They moved at once, trying to catch what wasn't there. When they fell to the floor, dazed, she kicked them, then knocked them out with her lightsaber. "Blast! That was way too easy. Grim should learn how to pick apprentices. These make poor excuses for guards!" Jaina chuckled and then headed toward the lower levels, hoping to find Tionne and the others.

Selyce felt a minor disturbance, and grinned when she realized Jaina had just fooled some guards. Good old Jaina is getting her job done, she thought dryly. She jogged through the south wing, looking in cells, dodging guards, and picking up weapons that were strewn about in old brawls. They really need to clean up around here, she thought, however thankful she was for finding the weapons. An apprentice came tearing around the corner and almost ran into her, but Selyce was prepared. She tripped him as he passed, then picked him up by his shirt collar. "Okay, kid, where are the new prisoners? I need to know, so you either tell me, or you get hurt," she said menacingly.

The boy's bottom lip quivered, and he pointed down the hallway. "They're down that hallway, miss. Please don't hurt me!" he exclaimed fearfully.

Selyce lowered him slowly and smoothed out his shirt. Then she smiled, showing her pointed teeth, and the boy again quivered. "Thank you, little one. Now, run along. I'm sure someone is waiting for you." The apprentice bit his lip, nodded, and then took off down the corridor, while Selyce watched 'til he was gone. Then she continued to search for the others, since she now had proof of where they were...

Jaina shivered as she wandered down the staircase to the bottom level. It was colder there than it was topside, and her cloak and flight suit together couldn't keep out the chill for too long. Finally, she saw a dim light below her, and it was moving up. Someone with a glowrod was exiting the dungeon level. Jaina saw a crevice in the cold stone wall, and squeezed into it, waiting silently for the being to come. When the boy, obviously one of the higher apprentices by his shoulder markings, came near enough for her to smell him, she reached her foot out, and tripped him. He dropped the glowrod and tumbled down the staircase to the bottom chamber, still far below where Jaina stood. She picked up the glowrod and ran down the broken staircase, leaving the boy to suffer and get himself to a medic.

Grim cursed when she saw that Jaina was gone. Turning to Abaddon, she scowled menacingly. "Find her, Abaddon. Find her, or it will be you in that chair, do you understand?"

Abaddon nodded, then ran out into the corridor. His master was upset, and he did not like it when his master was upset. It was bad enough that Jaina and the two blue ones had escaped, but now Jaina had resisted the interrogation. He smiled thoughtfully. Jaina had been telling the truth when she said the truth serum would not work. How else would she have been able to get out? He chuckled happily. He knew where Master Grim's prize was heading...

Jaina heard the soft trickle of water flowing slowly down the staircase walls. It gave a eerie sense to the entire place. It was a feeling she did not like, but if she was to find Tionne, she would have to deal with it. Tionne? Tionne, where are you? Please, help me to find you! said Jaina, hoping Tionne could hear her, hoping she was not that far away. She felt someone behind her, but when she turned around to see who it was, no one was there. Shrugging, she continued downward. The temperature dropped some more. The further she went, the colder it got. Shivering, she pulled her cloak more tightly about her. She again felt the being, but, again, when she looked, no one was there.

Abaddon grinned as his plan took shape before his very eyes. He was wearing a night cloak, one that Grim had given him to celebrate his passing the test, and he was very pleased that Jaina hadn't noticed him yet. He watched and followed as she continued downward, completely unaware of the dangers that lie waiting in the gloom of the dungeon. She stopped for a moment, and broke the glowrod on the stones, allowing the liquid inside to trickle over her fingers. Using the Force, she made her hands glow.

Abaddon was impressed. Skywalker's niece knew a trick or two. Her doing, or Skywalker's? As he watched quietly from above, she dried off her hands on a cloak. Not hers, but one left by some poor soul that never made it out of the dungeon level alive. When she was finished, her hands still glowed, though all the liquid was gone. A neat Jedi trick. He told himself to learn it one day. They had reached the bottom, and Jaina was still totally unaware that someone was following her.

Glancing around, she noted that there were two dozing guards. They would be no problem, but how would she find Tionne in all this mess? Sighing, she put a hand to each of the guards faces, making them breathe in the toxins found in the glowrod liquid. They passed out immediately. Then she grabbed the keys from one of the guards, and set about finding one of her group, hopefully it would be Tionne.

Elsha kicked, spit, and cursed at the generator, for it was not doing her any good. It was the only generator they had, unless Selyce had one in her bunk somewhere. She sighed and ran the twenty meters back to the ship, searching Selyce's bunk for any articles of interest. Suddenly, she heard a clanking sound. Someone was inside the ship. But who could it be? Following the noise, Elsha headed out into the hallway. The noise was coming from the galley. Puzzled, she slowed and peeked around the corner. To her surprise, she caught Mosa getting herself something to eat. "Mosa? Is that you?" she asked tentatively.

The figure turned around, clearly shocked. "Of course it is! Elsha? I hid in the ship when we crashed, so that someone could relay to Master Skywalker about what was going on. He wanted to send troops to get us out, but I told him that it was a bad idea."

Elsha sighed in relief, then joined Mosa with gathering food. "We need to get all the food supplies possible out of here. Do you happen to know where a shield generator might be?"

Mosa swallowed the lump of meat she was chewing on. "Yeah, I sure do. There's a spare generator in the back, in case the ship's shield ever fizzed out on us," said Mosa, smiling.

Elsha sighed gratefully. "Good! Now, let's get all the useful stuff, food, water, spare clothing, weapons, et cetera, so we can go live in the supply cave for a while. Jaina and Selyce told me to go there and get the generator working again, but I can't seem to figure out how it is supposed to go!"

Mosa, laughing happily, set about packing knapsacks for the journey. Before they set out, she slipped in her comlink, in case anyone might try to locate her...

Selyce slowed as she traversed the south wing. Going slowly, she might be able to find her friends more easily. And she would get more warning when guards and apprentices came through. She followed the path the boy had pointed down, looking in cells, hoping to find Eva and Qorma. She looked inside one, and saw two figures curled up on the floor. One of them was humming, while the other was quivering, for it seemed like their hand had been chopped off. "Qorma? Eva? Is that you in there?" she asked hesitantly. The hummer looked up, but stared at he wall instead of looking at Selyce. That meant it could very well be them.

"Who is it?" said a soft, sing-song voice. It was Eva.

"It's Selyce. Eva, is Qorma with you?" she asked hurriedly, using her fingernails to unlock the bolted door. "I-I think so. I can't see, remember? It could very well be one of the others, but by the sound of it, it's Qorma. She was hurt badly when they tried to interrogate her."

Selyce cursed, wishing that they had never come to this place, yet knowing that they had been brought there by fate. Fate never lies, because it cannot. She slipped into the cell and helped Eva stand up, then took a look at the bloody figure on the floor. It was Qorma, all right. Her hand had been sawed off, piece by piece, it seemed, but what the Sith didn't know was that Qorma could regenerate parts of her body like a lizard could re-grow it's tail. She helped Qorma up, and then ushered them out the door. Swiftly, she closed and locked it, and pulled them down the corridor. When they got outside, Selyce left a single footprint in the dust, pointing to the way they had gone, before rising with the others above the ground...

Grim readied the interrogation chamber, for she knew that Abaddon would not fail her in his task. She had complete confidence in his abilities, even though he did make foolish mistakes sometimes. She smiled as she turned the power up on the heat chair. Jaina would tell her the secrets of the Jedi...

Abaddon grinned in the darkness of the dungeon, waiting for the right moment for his strike. When she was close enough to touch her friend, he would attack. Jaina looked in room after room, hoping to find Tionne. She heard sobbing in one of the rooms, and saw a silvery form sprawled out on the floor. It was Tionne, and her white robes were blood-stained and soaked almost completely through with water. "Tionne! Tionne, wake up! Wake up, please!" cried Jaina, tears swelling in her eyes. She reached into the room and tried to touch her friend, to wake her up, but she could not get her hands to fit through far enough. She struggled with the keys, hoping to find the one that would free her Master Historian. She finally got the correct key in, but before she could turn them, someone grabbed her from behind.

Abaddon saw his chance as soon as Jaina had slipped the keys into the lock. He would allow the silvery Tionne to escape, but Jaina was who his master really wanted. He chuckled as Jaina struggled against his grip. "I would have been able to grab you if I had known who you were, that day at the Jedi academy. I should have known Skywalker's niece would try to listen in on the conversation. I won't make any more mistakes. When I found out who you were, it was too late. You had already gone into Skywalker's room for a nice chat." Jaina bit his hand and stomped on his foot as hard as possible, then ran up the stairwell, bringing bits of rubble flying into Abaddon's face. She would put up a fight before anyone would ever catch her.

Selyce felt Jaina's anxiety and turned to Qorma and Eva. "Jaina is in trouble. I have to go help her out. I'll lead you to the entrance of the cave, and then I'll leave you there with Elsha, okay?" They both nodded quickly, knowing that Selyce was in a rush, wanting to help her friend. They rushed along, stumbling over rocks and into burrows as Selyce dragged them along as quickly as she possibly could. When they had reached the supply cave, Selyce deactivated the shield generator and let them in before reactivating it. Then, waving, she ran back the way they had come. "Jaina! Where are you? I'm coming to get you now!" screamed Selyce into the black abyss of the Force.

A faint reply came back to her. "I'm on my way back to the interrogation chamber. I saw a room near it that I thought I might be able to hide in."

"What happened, Jaina? Tell me so I can get ready to fight someone to save your butt."

"Abaddon tried to grab me while I was freeing Tionne. He left the keys in the lock to her cell, and he's about nine or ten yards behind me," came back the weak reply. Jaina was using all of her energy to speed away from Abaddon. She would have no strength to fight any torture they could give her if she was caught. Selyce groaned and ran a little faster, pushing herself a little harder. She would not allow anything to happen to her friend.

Elsha and Mosa were storing items in one of the working cold storage lockers when they heard the generator cut off, then start back up. Elsha left Mosa to take care of the items, while she investigated. Startled, she saw Eva and Qorma limping into the main chamber, and through the haze of the shield she saw Selyce running as fast as she could possibly go, heading back towards the Sith academy. Jaina and Tionne were still there, as were many others from their group. "Mosa, Qorma and Eva are here! And Selyce is heading back towards the academy to find the others!" she yelled back into the darkness. She heard Mosa utter a curse as she dropped something, and chuckled.

Eva was trying her best to help keep Qorma up, but since she could not see, it was difficult for her. Elsha moved quickly from the shadows to catch Qorma as Eva collapsed heavily on the ground. Then Mosa came, trying to shake off a tangle of wires that had attached themselves to her jacket.

"Elsha!" she exclaimed. "Stop laughing, Elsha Kirna, and help me get these wires off!" Elsha, trying not to laugh, helped Mosa get the wires off of her, then helped Eva to a soft pile of moss where she could rest.

Then she took a look at Qorma's hand and burst out laughing. "They thought they could get you to talk by cutting off your hand? How stupid of them!" She slowly peeled away the cloth that had been wrapped around it and took a peek at the damage they had done. "Well, it'll re-grow a little unevenly, but it should be fine in a couple of days!"

Qorma smiled weakly and limped over to Eva, whimpering softly. "Eva? Eva, please stay with us. Please," she whispered softly.


End file.
